Pink 'N Purple
by Bluest Loww Bloody
Summary: "Tak perlu menangis… bukannya ini adalah maumu?"    "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura!" sadar tak sadar aku mengucapkan nama orang yang telah berulang kali ku sakiti.    "Untuk apa kau mengetahuinya? dia sudah bahagia dengan penggantimu,"


Ino hanya menyusuri lorong masuk ke ruang pertunjukan yang di tuju. Ada perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat memasuki lorong itu. Sesampainya pada ruang pertunjukan musik. Ia langsung mencari bangku yang tertera di tiketnya.

"Nomor 124 ya? huhh…" langkah kakinya menyusuri bangku-bangku yang berisi para penonton dan sedikit menghitungnya. "121, 122, 123… nah! ini bangku ku!" Ino pun segera menempatinya. Terlihat di kanan dan kirinya terdapat bangku yang di tempati oleh wanita tua dan anak kecil. Bangku ini tak jauh dari panggung dan berada di tengah-tengah. Keberuntungan kah?

"Kakak menonton pertunjukan kak Sakura juga yah?" tanya seorang anak kecil.

Deg

'Nama itu…'

"Kakak? kenapa kakak tak menjawab?" pertanyaan itu membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya.

**Ino's POV**

"Ah… iya…" aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan anak perempuan kecil berwajah imut itu dengan tersenyum. Perlu diketahui bahwa aku hanya membeli tiket pertunjukan ini dengan tidak sengaja. Dan tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk datang. Tapi aku merasa bosan tinggal dirumah jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku keluar dan menonton pertunjukan ini.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat lampu ruangan yang cukup besar ini di matikan. Gelap. Kulihat lampu sorot yang menyinari tirai merah yang tertutup. Aku pun mendengar suara alunan piano yang sangat lembut. Sangat menenangkan jiwa. Ntah mengapa aku ingin sekali melihat orang-orang yang di balik tirai itu. tak berapa lama tiraipun terbuka. Mataku tertuju pada gadis yang duduk di bangku dengan sopan dan sedang memegang mic. Ia terlihat anggun dengan memakai dress yang tak kaku sehingga terkesan jatuh berwarna pink tembus pandang dan memakai baju putih didalamnya untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya itu. Tak lama alunan piano itu berhenti.

"Aku persembahkan ini khusus untuk sahabatku tersayang dan orang yang ku palingku cintai." kata gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya. Aku melihat pancaran mata Emeraldnya yang sangat bahagia.

'Apakah dia Sakura? apakah dia sahabatku yang dulu itu? apakah ini perasaanku saja.' aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku.

Gadis itupun mulai bernyanyi.

"Kyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun  
>Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthannamanui dangsin,"<p>

Aku mengenali suara ini. Aku hanya mampu terdiam membatu melihat… Sakura.

Tes

Aku merasakan air mataku terjatuh.

"Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangsineun  
>Nuncheoreom malgeun namanui dangsin,"<p>

**#Flashback (Normal POV)**

"Inooo! lihat kupu-kupu ini indah sekali…" terlihat tangan kecil sakura berusaha meraih kupu-kupu.

"Mana-mana?" Ino pun ikut-ikutan berlarian di rerumputan dan berusaha menggapai kupu-kupu berwarna ungu itu.

BRUK!

"Aww…" rintih Sakura yang terjatuh.

"Uh…" terlihat Ino kecil sempoyongan menyesuaikankan tubuh yang tak seimbang setelah bertabrakan dengan Sakura.

Diam

Tak ada suara sedikitpun. Melainkan suara dedaunan pohon yang tertiup angin.

"Hihihihi…" tawa kecil Sakura.

"Hihihi… kita bertabrakan sama-sama…" ucap Ino dengan senyum manisnya pada Sakura.

**#Flashback End**

"Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, gyeoul  
>Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae,"<p>

Aku merasa masalaluku berputar cepat di dalam otakku.

**#Flashback (Normal POV)**

"Sakura… jepitan rambut ini indah… coba lihat!" Ino menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura memintanya agar Sakura melihat jepitan yang di maksud.

"Hah? mana?" tubuh Sakura pun berbalik dan melihat jepitan yang di tunjuk Ino. "Wah… iya… cocok untukmu Ino."

"Tapi aku lupa membawa uang lebih… ibuku tak memberi uang jajan tadi…" terlihat Ino menunduk sedih.

"Kalau begitu aku belikan yah? tapi janji… kau akan selalu menyimpannya."

"B-Benarkah Sakura?"

"Mmmm…" Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil sembari terseyum.

"Kyaaaa! terimakasih!" tangan Ino pun memeluk bahu Sakura erat.

"Ugh… Inooo~… s-sesak…"

"Ah? maaf… hehehe…" Ino mengeluarkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V dan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

**#Flashback End**

"Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun  
>Nunchereom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin,"<p>

Mengapa air mataku terus mengalir? sejak kapan aku menjadi Sakura yang terkenal dengan kecengengennya itu?

**#Flashback**

"Ino? kau ingin es krimnya rasa apa?" terlihat Sakura tersenyum manis pada Ino.

"Aku ingin coklat saja… kau juga pesan coklat yah biar sama denganku." Bujuk Ino.

"Baiklah, pak tolong es krim coklatnya dua yah."

"Sakura… kira-kira saat SMA nanti apakah kita akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama lagi? Aku ingin selalu bersamamu." tangan Ino memeluk tangan kanan Sakura.

"Tentu saja… aku tak mau jauh dari saudara perempuanku yang satu ini." canda Sakura pada Ino.

"Hihihihi…" Ino pun terkekeh kecil.

**#Flashback End**

"Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, kyeoul  
>Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae,"<p>

Aku hanya memegang baju bagian dadaku erat. Sesak. Sangat tesak yang ku rasakan. Rasa bersalah itu menyeruak dalam hatiku.

**#Flashback**

"Kau kira aku selama ini ingin berteman denganmu? hahaha! cih…" terlihat Ino meludah di samping Sakura yang terduduk di lantai dengan berlinangan air mata. "Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu! dasar baka! pergilah ke neraka dan temui orang-orang yang lemah sepertimu!"

"I-Ino… jangan begitu… aku menyayangimu…" terlihat Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Tak ada yang mengerti aku! kalian sama saja!"

"Aku berjanji akan… hiks… mengertimu Ino… ku mohon… jangan seperti ini… hiks… a-"

"Ino! cukup!" terlihat Sasuke berlari dan memeluk Sakura. Dengan sigap ia menaruh badan mungil Sakura dibawah badannya dan segera menutupi kepala belakangnya memakai kedua lengan.

Clacks! Clacks! Clacks!

Puluhan telur yang digantung Ino di langit-langit ruangan itu pun mengenai punggung Sasuke yang sedang melindungi Sakura.

Terlihat Ino berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sambil menjatuhkan air mata. 'Maafkan aku Sakura. Maafkan aku.'

**#Flashback End**

"Gyeoure taeona areumdaun dangsineun  
>Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin,"<p>

Aku melihatnya tersenyum pada satu orang. Senyuman itu seyuman saat kami tertawa bersama.

Ku ikuti tatapan mata Emeraldnya. Betapa tak percayanya aku. Gadis yang duduk paling depan untuk melihat pertunjukan ini. Benar-benar mirip denganku. Wajahnya putih bersih, rambut Blonde yang tergerai, senyuman yang sama denganku, dan… bola matanya pun berwarna biru. Apa ini mimpi? Siapa gadis yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut itu. lebih lembut dari padaku dan… lebih sempurna serta feminine.

"Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida  
>Saengil chukhahamnida. Dangsinui saengireul,"<p>

Bisa kurasakan betapa hangatnya tatapan Sakura pada gadis itu, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Haaappy Birthday To You  
>Happy Birthday To You<p>

Happy Birthday To You

Happy Birthday To You,"

Mataku pun berpindah pada seseorang yang bermain piano di samping Sakura. Terlihat pemuda yang mempunyai rambut hitam bermodel raven dan mempunyai bola mata Onyx. Ku lihat sesekali ia tersenyum pada penonton dan sesekali tatapan lembut Emerald Sakura bertemu dengan tatapan hangat Onyx pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut.

'Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha…'

"Haappy Birthday To You."

Terdengar gemuruh tepuk tangan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Lalu kulihat gadis yang sangat mirip denagnku naik ke panggung dan memeluk Sakura.

"Ini lah sahabatku yang ku maksud. Hari ini dia berulang tahun." terlihat tangan kanan Sakura yang melingkari pinggang gadis itu. "Namanya adalah Shion. Indah bukan? Yah, bagiku namanya indah. Aku menyayanginya seperti saudaraku sendiri."

Tidak. Kata-kata itu pernah di ucapkannya untukku.

**#Flashback**

"Berani kalian menyentuh Ino, aku tak akan segan-segan melukai kalian!" terlihat Sakura membelakangi Ino untuk melindunginya.

"Hahaha! untuk apa kau lindungi anak sialan itu hah?" teriak seseorang gadis yang selama ini terkenal sering menindas anak-anak lain di sekolahnya.

"Dia bukan anak sialan! dia adalah saudara perempuanku! tahu apa kalian tentang kasih sayang dan rasa persaudaraan di antara kami!" jawab Sakura lantang.

"Kalian sama-sama payah! mati saja!" terlihat beberapa telur melayang kearah mereka.

"Sakura!" dengan cekatan Sasuke melindungi Sakura dengan memeluknya erat dari telur-telur yang di lempari kearah mereka. Tak lama kemudian orang-orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan tiga orang itu.

"S-Sasuke…" sontak wajah Sakura memerah melihat Sasuke yang melindungi dirinya.

"Sakura? apa kau taka apa-apa? apakah ada yang luka? Ino? bagaimana keadaanmu? apa kau baik-baik saja?" bukannya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, dia malah menanyakan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"A-Aku taka apa-apa…" Sakura yang sedari tadi memerah karena Sasuke belum melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Aku taka apa-apa…" jawab Ino tersenyum. "Terimakasih Sasuke… dan kau pink… aku menyayangimu…" terlihat dua orang yang Sakura sayangi memeluk dirinya.

Hangat.

Sangat hangat.

**#Flashback End**

"Semuanya… mengapa menjadi begini?" aku segera berdiri lalu berlari meninggalkan ruang pertunjukan itu.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku hanya menyusuri lorong pertokoan yang lumayan ramai dengan Shion.

"Sakura~… terimasih untuk yang tadi." ku lihat pipi Shion yang sedikit mengeluarkan buratan-buratan merah yang samar karena lampu jalan yang redup.

"Hm? hihihi…" kurasakan tangan hangat Shion dan jemari lentiknya menggandeng tanganku erat. "Itu bukan apa-apa kok…" ucapku tulus dengan sedikit senyuman yang terukir di bibir tipisku.

"Ura~…" kurasakan langkah kakinya terhenti didepan sebuah toko aksesoris. Aku pun menoleh.

Pink 'N Purple

Sepertinya aku pernah mengunjungi toko ini? tapi… dengan siapa? Kurasakan kepalaku berputar.

"Ugh…" mataku terpejam erat. Dengan perlahan ku pegang keningku.

"S-Sakura?"

Ku buka mataku perlahan. Penglihatanku memudar. Tanganku dingin, kurasakan wajah Shion yang terlihat khawatir menatap wajahku yang pucat.

Sakit.

Aku pernah memasuki toko ini dengan…

BRUKK!

"Kyaaaaa! Sakura!"

**Ino's POV**

Aku hanya berlari, berlari dan berlari mengikuti langkah kakiku seraya meneteskan air mata. Mungkin, aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sudah di lupakan atau semua ini memang salahku? Ya… salahku. Tak ku sadari kakiku terhenti pada sebuah kuil. Ya… aku mengenal kuil ini. kuil yang selalu kami kunjungi bersama, kuil dimana kami meminta permohonan agar terus menerus bersahabat. 'Oh Kami-sama… apa ini memang takdirku?'

Ku rasakan ada yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. "Lama tak bertemu Yamanaka Ino?"

'Suara ini?' sontak aku menoleh kebelakang. Aku hanya terdiam mematung melihat mata Onyx yang kurindukan itu. Bibirku tak bergerak dan hanya mengeluarkan bisikan "S-Sasu…ke…."

"Kau tak banyak berubah. Tetap saja menjadi orang yang munafik."

Kurasakan lirikan yang tajam menusukku. Perih.

"Tak perlu menangis… bukannya ini adalah maumu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura!" sadar tak sadar aku mengucapkan nama orang yang telah berulang kali ku sakiti.

"Untuk apa kau mengetahuinya? dia sudah bahagia dengan penggantimu," terukir senyum miris di bibir tipis pemuda itu. "Sakura sudah bahagia bersama Shion."

Perih.

Sangat perih.

"K-Kau…."

"Ya… aku memang sengaja menghilangkannya! menghilangkan ingatan tentangmu!"

**#Flashback**

Sakura terdiam dalam hujan dengan pandangan kosong. "Ino…" terlihat butir butiran air mata yang keluar membasahi pipinya yang sudah basah sedari tadi karena hujan. Tubuhnya yang kurus, dan mata sayu berkantong dengan pandangan yang abstrak. Tak bisa dibaca oleh pemuda bermata Onyx yang berlari mengejarnya.

"Sakura awas!"

Brakk!

Sakura mengeluarkan cairan merah pada bagian keningnya. Muka yang pucat itu terlihat perlahan-lahan membiru. "Sakura!" dengan sigap dan tak menghiraukan sang penabrak, Sasuke menggendong tubuh mungil nan tak berdaya itu menuju Konoha's Hospital.

"Sakura… bertahanlah." Bisik Sasuke yang mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes air mata yang menuruni pipinya.

**#Flashback end**

"Dia selalu menyebut namamu di pelukanku… Ino… Ino… dan Ino…" Sasuke menatap langit seraya tersenyum miris "dan itu kadang membuatku muak!... lalu…"

**#Flashback**

Shizune melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju ruang tunggu dan menghampiri Sasuke yang menunduk pasrah. "Keadaannya stabil tapi…" wanita itu menggigit bibirnya bingung akan mengatakan apa.

"Tolong beritahu aku dok," Sasuke bangun dari kursinya dan menatap mata Onyx itu dengan penuh tanya "apapun keadaannya… tolong beritahu aku."

"Amnesia…"

"Apa?"

"Ya… Sakura kehilangan akan ingatan masa lalunya."

Dengan pandangan datar terlihat tetes-tetesan air yang memenuhi pipi milik pemuda berambut raven itu. 'Setega itukah kau menghilangkan ingatan Sakura, Kami-sama? apa yang harus ku perbuat?'.

**#Flashback end**

"Apa kau masih tega?" aku melihat pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya. "apa kau masih tega Yamanaka Ino?" teriakan pemuda itu terdengar miris di telingaku. "kau yang tak tahu apa-apa setelah itu… tak pantas dikenangnya lagi…" terlihat air mata yang menuruni matanya walaupun terlihat agak samar karena mataku penuh dengan airmata yang ku tahan. Diam. Bibirku tak bisa bergerak. Perlahan airmata turun membasahi pipiku.

"Dan aku mengambil celah itu untuk melupakanmu dari dunianya. Tolong… jangan ganggu dia lagi…"

Hanya kalimat itu yang terdengar setelah sebelum langkah kaki pemuda itu terdengar menjauh. Aku merasa lututku lemas dan tak lama kemudian terjatuh ketanah. Aku hanya menunduk dengan pandangan kosong lalu mencengkram baju bagian dadaku erat. 'Apa ini? mengapa terasa sakit? Sasuke benar… ini mauku, kan… Sakura?'

**Normal POV**

Perlahan sang empunya mata Emerald itu membuka kelopak matanya dan berkedip beberapa kali untuk mengadaptasi cahaya yang masuk ke dalam mata Emeraldnya. "Aku dimana?" ucapnya pelan seraya memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"Sakura… syukurlah~…" Shion memeluk tubuh Sakura yang melemas karena hanya cairan infus yang mengisi tubuhnya.

"Koma lagi yah?" suara itu terdengar pelan nan lembut.

Terlihat mata Shion yang menatapnya khawatir. "Sakura… kan sudahku-"

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku Shion… hihihi… wajahmu terlihat jelek jika begitu."

"Sakuraa~ berh-"

Sakura menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir merah muda kepunyaan Shion. "Sssstt… mana Sasuke?"

"Aneh ya… padahal sudah sedari tadi disini… tapi kau tak menyadarinya juga…" sambung Sasuke yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh cepat pada Sasuke. "whehehe… gomen~…" terlihat serabut merah yang tampak pada pipi Sakura seraya menjulurkan lidah. Disadari atau tidak, Sasuke sudah menyuruh Shion sedari tadi untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan kode matanya. Shion pun mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Eh? mau kemana?"

"Mmmm… aku mau ketoilet sebentar Sakura… sebentar yah…" terlihat Shion yang tersenyum lalu segera meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu di dalam ruangan.

"Sasu… aku-hmph.."

Sasuke hanya mengunci bibir yang berwarna soft pink itu dengan bibir tipisnya. Kecupan itu tak berlangsung lama namun wajah sang pemilik klan Haruno itu terlihat memerah akibat perbuatan kekasihnya.

"Dasar…" ucap Sakura seraya menunduk.

"Hahahaha!"


End file.
